


Evolución

by Morde



Category: Keitai Denjuu Telefang
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Los nombres de los objetos son una traducción libre hecha por mí en base a la traducción fan-made al inglés del juego





	Evolución

Un tanque lleno de agua albergaba en su interior a una pequeña criatura cuya forma estaba a medio camino entre una foca y un dragón. Poseía un par de patas que terminaban en pies palmeados y que contenían una aleta en cada una. A ellas estaban conectadas unas alas que claramente no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para permitirle volar fuera de su hábitat acuático; en su lugar, las usaba como aletas que le ayudaban a alcanzar mayores velocidades. Su cuerpo alargado terminaba en una cola adaptada para una vida en el mar. Una pequeña cresta rodeaba su cara, haciendo prever que aquello crecería por toda su espalda. La criatura estaba en coma inducido y el tanque se había teñido previamente de un color amarillento para evitar que se fundiera con el agua debido a su similar color.

Dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer ataviados con batas de laboratorio, observaban fuera. Habían dispuesto tres frascos, uno de color verde, otro amarillo y otro morado, que contenían diversas mezclas de sustancias que usarían en el experimento. El hombre estaba haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno antes de comenzar. Decían:

“Nombre del Denjuu: Liriope. Vive en mares polares y se alimenta de pescado principalmente. Por alguna razón que desconocemos, lo hemos atraído con un revólver. Aunque todos los Denjuu de los que sabemos hasta ahora hablan el lenguaje humano, Liriope no nos ha dirigido una sola palabra. Creemos que mediante las mezclas de sustancias denominadas ‘Biolente 3’, ‘Graplita 9’ y ‘Gigaia 00’, administradas en dosis y orden correctos, evolucionará en uno de los Denjuu más poderosos que hayamos visto hasta ahora.”

– Yuko, inicia la primera fase del experimento –dijo el hombre

La mujer cogió el frasco verde, subió unas escaleras anexas al tanque, lo abrió y echó su contenido dentro. Era una sustancia de color verdoso y muy viscosa que, al entrar en contacto con el agua, comenzó a reaccionar de forma tan violenta que Yuko tuvo que bajar las escaleras corriendo.

Dentro del tanque, el Liriope estaba sufriendo una mutación. Desarrolló unos pequeños cuernos por encima de los ojos, la cresta que tenía al principio se había desarrollado en su espalda como algo parecido a la crin de un caballo y sus patas parecían ahora más fuertes, así como sus aletas, tanto las laterales como la del final de su cola.

El proceso se repitió dos veces más; primero con el frasco amarillo y luego con el frasco morado. Las dos sustancias eran igualmente viscosas y reaccionaron al contactar con el agua del tanque con la misma violencia, provocando también cambios en la fisiología del Denjuu que estaba dentro.

El resultado final fue un dragón azul que tenía largos colmillos, unos cuernos amarillos y cuatro patas que terminaban en pies palmeados y garras. Las aletas laterales y las pequeñas alas que tenía Liriope habían intercambiado su función: ahora eran las primeras las que se habían desarrollado ampliamente y le permitían volar. Mientras, lo que antes eran alas ahora hacían las veces de aletas adaptadas a su hábitat marino. La cabeza terminaba en una especie de crin mucho más parecida a la de un caballo y que se mecía en el agua del tanque, mientras que la cola ahora se bifurcaba en otro par de aletas.

– Taro, saca al sujeto del coma y vacía el tanque.

Taro le dio a Yuko su cuaderno, donde ella añadió:

“El experimento ha sido todo un éxito. Llamaremos a las tres fases evolutivas ‘Lirionpu’, ‘Saiope’ y, finalmente ‘Lirimonarch’. Esperamos que siente un precedente para obtener las evoluciones de otros Denjuu.”

Mientras tanto, Taro había apretado un botón y en un par de minutos el tanque estaba vacío. Lirimonarch entonces abrió los ojos. Eran enormes y de un profundo color morado con un iris amarillo. El dragón estaba ligeramente aturdido por los efectos del coma inducido, pero poco a poco iba adquiriendo consciencia hasta que, finalmente, pudo hablar con una voz profunda:

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto, ope?

Taro, que le estaba intentando sacar del tanque ya vacío, le miró con una sonrisa perpleja.

– Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos –le respondió.

Lirimonarch comenzó a palparse el cuerpo con una pata. Algo fallaba. No era el mismo cuerpo que tenía antes de caer en el coma. Su voz ya no era tan tranquila cuando preguntó:

– ¿Qué me habéis hecho, ope?

Estuvo un momento mirando a todos lados hasta que vio un espejo y se vio reflejado en él. La ira fue apoderándose de él hasta que, finalmente rugió:

– ¡Contestadme, ope! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho conmigo?! ¡Humanos insensatos, ope!

Acto seguido, el Denjuu golpeó con sus cuernos el tanque en el que estaba metido hasta romperlo. Entonces, el agua que lo contenía comenzó a volver hacia arriba. Lirimonarch puso a presión esa agua y atacó con ella a ambos investigadores para, después, derribar la pared y huir de allí. Taro había caído de una altura considerable al estar encima del tanque, lo que sumado al agua a presión le produjo una muerte relativamente rápida. Yuko salió malherida del ataque, pero pudo sacar un teléfono móvil y marcar un número.

– Crypto… knight… ayuda…

La científica había gastado sus últimas fuerzas en llamar a su Denjuu y se desmayó…

**Author's Note:**

> Los nombres de los objetos son una traducción libre hecha por mí en base a la traducción fan-made al inglés del juego


End file.
